Druid
The Druid 'is a minor character featured in the eleventh ''Dark Parables game, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. A younger version of her appears in the bonus game, A Fable of Two Hearts. The Druid is not based on any specific fairytale character but instead on a Celtic class of people known as Druids. Appearance and Personality As a young woman, the Druid had long blonde hair which she wore in braids, pale green eyes and pale skin. Age has caused her hair to turn grey and her skin is now heavily wrinkled. She has, however, worn the same outfit throughout her life: a dark green dress with white sleeves, a brown belt with a silver, leaf-shaped buckle and a white cloak. The Druid is only able to speak English when her owl familiar is perched on her shoulder. While the Fairytale Detective seems to have a negative view of druids in general, this one appears polite and helpful to those she meets. She is also something of a romantic as it was she who arranged the meeting of Prince James and Princess Odette. History The Druid's actual age is unknown, but given that she was a young woman during A Fable of Two Hearts and very elderly during The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree, it must be assumed she is a few centuries old. At some point, the Druid encountered Prince James, who had reverted back to a frog after the death of Princess Naida. She took the Frog Prince with her to Dire Island where she intended to give him to the Swan Princess Odette, having foreseen the future love between the two. While waiting in the Swan Archives, she was ambushed by a harpy but was fortunately saved by the Swan Princess herself. The Druid presented Odette with her unusual gift and then requested a mineral to place in her pool so she could present the Princess with her second gift for when they said goodbye. After Odette brought what she needed, the Druid saw a series of visions that she interpreted as either Odette's future, past or simply her desire. With that, the Druid left the Princess to fulfill her prophecy. The Druid settled on Dire Island in a hut concealed in the swamp where, centuries later, she would have another fateful encounter with a young woman. Deep in the forest, she met Odile, a high-ranking member of the Swan Guard, who released her owl familiar from a magic seed trap. In gratitude, the Druid presented Odile with a staff that could summon her home and a potion that would induce prophecy dreams. Through the Druid's gift, Odile was forewarned of Swan Princess Elise's intentions to destroy the Goddess Flora and set into motion the events of Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. When Odile and the Fairytale Detective rescued Prince Ross Red from his prison, they sought the Druid's help to restore the prince's lost memories. Summoned back to her home by the Detective, the Druid offered the recipe for a memory potion but advised the final ingredient (the flower Devil's Claw) needed to be found. She told the Detective to consult her flower clock and then disappeared again. Powers and Abilities * '''Teleportation: The Druid is capable of moving from one place to another when summoned, via some form of teleportation. * Alchemy: The Druid seems to be a capable Alchemist - her many recipes include one for a memory restoration potion. * Affinity with Nature: The Druid is deeply in tune with all aspects of nature, both animal life and plant life. She is also in possession of a Plant Monster, which points to her either having knowledge of lesser known monstrous creations or an ability to create or mimic them. * Longevity: The Druid has been alive since Odette's reign all the way to the current Swan Princess. Relationships * Odette (acquaintance, deceased) * Harpies (enemy, extinct) * Odile (friend) * Fairytale Detective (acquaintance) Relevant Parables A Dark Dream (from The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) Long ago when the Black Swan was still white, and a member of the Swan Guard, she met a strange woman deep in the forest. The woman could not speak yet, the Black Swan could understand exactly what the woman wanted. As mutely requested, the Black Swan the woman's owl from one of the traps set-up for the magic seeds. In return the old woman gave the Black Swan a staff and a potion, saying, "These will help you prepare for things to come." then suddenly disappeared. Odile drank the potion and that night she dreamt of a disaster that threatened the Swan Kingdom. The vision was so vivid Odile had no doubt that the danger was real. She could see the Dire Tree on its deathbed, with huge cracks splintering the earth around it. She saw a swan transforming into a tree. Horrid dreams disturbed her sleep all night, showing her many things and yet none at all. When Odile awoke she seemed a different person, suddenly caring nothing for the duties of the Swan Guard. As she knew very well from her dream, the danger to her homeland was lurking on the inside. Quotes Quotes by Druid * "I have foreseen your arrival, Swan Princess!" * "I have two gifts for you. First when we say hello, and again when we say goodbye." * "A royal frog for a royal lady. Keep it close to your heart, and it will change your life forever." * "My second gift will be a glimpse of things to come." * "Mah-surr. Too-puck-furr!" * "This bird helps me speak." * "I've been expecting you! I saw you in my mug." Quotes about the Druid * "You can never expect a simple answer from a Druid." * "Druids love to trick people. I hope she's not wasting my time." Galleries Character= F2h-harpy-attacking-druid.jpg|Druid Attacked by a Harpy F2h-harpy-taken-down.jpg|Druid Saved from the Harpy f2h-druid-close.jpg|Young Druid f2h-druid-gives-frog.jpg|Druid Presents the Frog Prince to Swan Lake Princess Odette tsp-druid-appears.jpg|The Druid Appears to the Fairytale Detective tsp-druid-and-owl-in-hut.jpg|The Druid and Her Owl tsp-druid-giving-recipe.jpg|The Druid Gives Her Recipe |-|Locations= tsp-druids-house.jpg|The Druid's Hut druid-hut-interior.jpg|Interior of Druid's Hut tsp-druid-greenhouse.jpg|The Druid's Greenhouse tsp-druid-basement.jpg|The Druid's Basement |-|Artifacts= tsp-druid-specimens.jpg|The Druid's Specimen Jars tsp-druid-butterfly-terrarium.jpg|The Druid's Butterfly Terrarium tsp-iwan-clock-complete.jpg|Iwan's Clock in the Druid's Hut tsp-druids-recipe-in-full.jpg|The Druid's Recipe |-|Other Images= tsp-druid-altar.jpg|Druid Altar tsp-druids-workstation.jpg|The Druid's Workstation tsp-tree-sign-in-hut.jpg|Sign on Tree in Druid's Hut tsp-druid-tree-heart.jpg|The Tree's Heart (in Druid's Hut) tsp-druid-hut-dire-tree-door.jpg|Dire Tree Trapdoor in Druid's Hut tsp-owl-gives-a-clue.jpg|Druid's Owl in the Swan Crypts DP11_wallpaper04_1920x1080.jpg|Druid Wallpaper druid.jpg|Steam Trading Card dp11-steam-site2.jpg|Steam Site Background Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Allies Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts